Nacimiento
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: Había algo nuevo en Green Oak y ahora dependía de él si se cerraba o permitía que eso floreciera. [Participante del segundo reto bonus "¡Viva los bonus!" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.]


Participante del segundo reto bonus "¡Viva los bonus!" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

Palabras que me hicieron entrar en pánico:

Sustantivo: Islote  
Adjetivo: Ignorante  
Verbo: Imaginar  
Emoción: Ira  
Elemento Sorpresa: Idealista

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío; mi flojera hubiera evitado su existencia e.e

**Advertencia:** Ligero FieldworkShipping (Green Oak & Sapphire)

* * *

Nacimiento.

* * *

Su mirada dio un barrido general a la zona de aquel pedazo de tierra, de aquel _Islote_ pequeño. El hábitat era tan salvaje como el fulgor que se podía detectar en sus ojos verdes tan poco acostumbrados a ese trabajo de campo: no era su fuerte. No, él capturaba y entrenaba.

Nada que ver con el estudio del comportamiento de los Pokémons en su estado natural… Nada que ver con lo que hacía en ese minuto con Sapphire como compañía.

Porque, aunque le costó demasiado admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda para ello. Pero no le costó nada admitir su curiosidad por ello; la pasión con la que la chica -con algunos rasgos físicos tan similares a los de Blue- describía la naturaleza de Hoenn le permitía _imaginar_ sin problema todo cuanto decía, sin importar que usara palabras simples.

Suspiró por lo bajo. Aun no sabía que estaba esperando ni por cuanto debía esperar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?

—Más de lo normal ya que traemos ropas sintéticas.

Asintió a modo de entendimiento.

Esa fue una de las exigencias de ella de la cual era _ignorante _cuando hizo su petición. Y aun así la hizo ceder, cuando su silencio fue más fuerte que la insistencia la menor; siquiera la "chica salvaje" pudo resistir ante la tranquilidad de él -lo que le costó ganarse la momentánea _ira_ de Ruby-.

Un poco aburrido enfocó su mirada en su compañía. Quieta, con una concentración de admirar, agazapada en la rama del árbol en la que se encontraban y la respiración al mínimo. Seguramente indetectable para cualquier persona pero no para un Pokémon, al menos no con esas ropas; ella se lo dijo en algún minuto de la tarde.

También notó otra cosa: ella podía ser tan paciente como él y no tan inquieta como Ruby la describía. Solo era necesario mirar bajo diferentes circunstancias para hallar las verdades de una persona.

Su voz le distrajo de su análisis: era hora.

—Mira —Ella señaló un pequeño montón de hojas—. Ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Y él, obedientemente, miró ese sitio en particular. Sintiendo que no era el único que esperaba aquel acto, sino que la naturaleza misma a su alrededor se preparaba para contemplar.

_—Pareces saber mucho de la biología de los Pokémons._

Las hojas de pronto comenzaron a crujir con pisadas sigilosas, como si lo que viniera no quisiera ser seguido.

_—He vivido observando a los Pokémons._

Logró divisar un Zigzagoon acercarse a las hojas que Sapphire había señalado con anterioridad. Con una calidez que veía en muy pocas ocasiones, el Pokémon escarbó entre las hojas. Giró la cabeza de manera un tanto brusca ¿Cómo es que ella sabía de la ubicación de aquello? ¿Cómo sabía que iba a ocurrir ahora?: se limitó a pensar que eran los años de experiencia.

_—Quisiera que me mostraras algo._

_—Dime que es y veré si podemos ir ahora mismo._

La devoción que mostraba Zigzagoon al acurrucarse alrededor del ya descubierto huevo parecía maternal. Como si reaccionara al calor familiar, el huevo comenzó a resquebrajarse y un nuevo Pokémon aparecía en ese _Islote_… Entonces veía los sentimientos de un Pokémon con demasiada claridad y no eran distintos a como los sentía un humano. Un nacimiento era igual sin importar la criatura.

_—No es mi campo, pero he oído que el nacimiento de un Pokémon es diferente en estado salvaje. Es decir, que no es igual si nace solo a que si lo hace con un criador._

Y ahora sabía que aquello que escuchó no era solo un rumor. Porque había visto como Gold eclosionaba algunos huevos y solo era amistad, un lazo de confianza muy fuerte, no algo maternal que lo hacía sentirse ajeno, pero embelesado por la vista.

Tal vez pareciera _idealista_ de su parte, pero quizá aquel Zigzagoon no era lo único que había nacido en ese lugar: jamás había compartido un silencio así de grato con una chica.

Había algo nuevo en Green Oak y ahora dependía de él si se cerraba o permitía que eso floreciera.

* * *

Jaja~ si soy bien chanta para esto ¿O quizá es mejor decir sutil?... me quedaré con chanta. De cualquier modo agradecería un review :$ (Por favor ¿Si?)

En fin. Chao. _Gami_.


End file.
